Co-Leader: Mark Bouzyk, PhD Co-Director of the Emory Biomarker Service Center Emory University School of Medicine Abstract The overall purpose of the Administrative/Laboratory Core is to provide centralized coordination of all PPG activities and laboratory support for all PPG projects. The Core will oversee and provide support for the day-today activities of the PPG that are shared across the three projects, will provide the infrastructure for communication across the various PPG components, and provide ongoing administrative, scientific and financial oversight. The laboratory component of the Core will provide centralized processing and analysis of blood specimens, including biomarker data and DNA extracfion and analysis.